Myleia
Myleia is one of the six deities of the Iridescent Continent, the Goddess of Water, Cleansing, Ice, Paths, Riddles, Children, and Feminine Beauty. She is the patron goddess of the country of Ashaya, as well as the mentor of it's founder in ancient times. Myleia is the daughter of Umbre, the God of Death and Darkness, and the twin of Valo, God of Fire. She is also the patron goddess of Raeka Amori. Her sacred animal is a swan. History Besides her twin, Valo, Myleia is the youngest of the deities, a daughter of Umbre. The twins grew to become opposites; she became the goddess of water, while he became the god of fire. In the first several hundred years of her life, Myleia was rarely seen. She was peaceful, and distant, developing her capabilities away from all others, on the shores of the vast continent to the south of her father's country of Întunecime. In that time, mortal explorers were sailing from Întunecime and exploring the new land. There were some, in those years, who became entranced by Myleia as they saw her, but she did not return their affections, instead becoming known as the goddess of feminine beauty. While her brother's first chosen, a mortal called Ezekiel Grace, was clearing the land of the monsters roaming the continent, to form a safe land for the mortals, Myleia had found a chosen of her own. She rescued the girl, named Honora, who was drowning on the coast after being separated from a group coming from Întunecime to join the Ezekiel's new country of Valoisa. Myleia raised the child as her own from the age of eight, on the land that would someday become Mylesiá, the holy city of Myleia. This is believed to be the reason for Myleia's status as goddess of children. Honora, in turn, became Myleia's first chosen, and through her, the goddess gained the ability to read the auras of mortals, a trait shared by her father. When she was 13, Honora proudly showed her adoptive mother a drawing she had created "as if from a dream", claiming not to have any memory of drawing it. The young girl asked the goddess what it meant, and Myleia only smiled in return, saying "we shall see." Years later, they raised the Empire of Ashaya together, to the north of where Valoisa had stood for years, now. Honora's drawing, known as the Mori swan, was named the symbol of Ashaya. Honora was crowned as empress, and so Myleia became the new country's patron, it's symbol. For a mere handful of years, nothing at all to a goddess, Myleia kept to herself as she once had, wandering freely on the coast of her new lands. She rarely showed herself to the mortals, reveling instead in the winds and waves. And then her father whisked away a young healer, Teodora Dalca, who had come to her lands, nicknamed "the Golden Healer". She was forced into marriage by Umbre, making her Myleia's stepmother, and she was locked away in the Under Realm, meeting Myleia and her siblings. After three years in the darkness, Teo decided to run away, exhausted of waiting for Umbre to grow bored of her. Scaling the cliff linking the Under Realm and the Mortal Realm, she was found by Valo, who brought her to his twin, who shared the responsibility of hiding her with their sister Avyne, the Earth Goddess, trading when Myleia sense their father's aura. When Teodora was 34, however, she decided she wanted to see more than their holy cities, her curiosity getting the better of her. And so, while Myleia was elsewhere on the continent, Teo left the safely of Mylesiá, finding herself in a blizzard. She lost her way and died of cold. Umbre finally gave up on her, and rescuers found her body curled underneath a tree. Myleia was deeply pained by this, blaming herself, and even took partial responsibility of this as the goddess of ice, while Avyne was the goddess of snow. For nearly one-and-a-half thousand years, Umbre despised and deeply distrusted his three traitorous children. However, while he gradually thawed first towards Myleia, and then to Avyne, his hatred remained and even grew towards her twin. As the years passed-far too quickly, she believed-Myleia still spent much of her time wandering the Wild Lands, where Valo was in charge of controlling the wild beasts that lurked there, including the giant land snakes that had once been native to her lands. It was during this time that Myleia forged her athame-the second of the deities to do so, the only thing visible to light or darkness that could kill her. Unlike other athames, such as Valo's, Myleia's athame has been wielded in battle and drawn blood multiple times, to her distaste. Hundreds of years previously, Avyne's country of Estolan waged war against Ashaya and the other countries, threatening to take command and become the highest power of the continent. During this time, Myleia had another chosen, Sora Kahaya, one of the few not of Honora's bloodline, who fought in the wars as a Seahawk. However, Sora was killed in active duty at age 28, not long before the war ended. Peace returned, as Estolan ceded large areas of it's claimed land to the other realms, though Ashaya gained the most. At this time, it was also decided to be far too dangerous for Myleia's athame to continue to be used, and it was hidden so that even she would not know where it was. For 200 years, Valo had been seen by no one, though Myleia and their family simply believed him to be occupied, though this was far from the truth. She was the first to realize it was far out of the ordinary for him to stay away for so long. For a time, Myleia's presence kept them at bay as she searched for her brother. However, the kinds of Valoisa had a habit of sending criminals into the woods, never to emerge again. Overtime, the creatures developed a taste for human flesh, driving them to wander over the boundaries to quench their thirst for blood. Myleia's latest chosen, Raeka Amori, was born nineteen years previously, the illegitimate child of the cousin of Ashaya's Current Emperor, making her a member of Honora's bloodline. Sensing her aura, Myleia was able to gauge something of what she could be as she aged, and what she may be if placed on the wrong path. The goddess watched her for years, before gifting the child with the abilities of a chosen at the age of eight. Coincidentally, Raeka was born mere weeks before Valo's new chosen, Brielle. Two years after that, in Întunecime for a short time, Myleia first noticed the way Teodora's aura aligned with that of The Dark Princess Marilena Lupei, who was Umbre's chosen. She took the child, appearing before her near a pond in the royal garden, stealing her away for fear that her father may have done something to the child, in hopes of keeping her safe. It was a month later that Umbre discovered his chosen with his daughter. Rather than using force, he instead managed to convince her that Mari was safe, that he had learned his lesson with Teodora. And so it was that Myleia returned the girl safely to her room in the palace, tucking a single swan's feather into the blankets before vanishing into the night. In the years that have followed, Myleia has wandered the wilds far less than she had in the past, instead remaining nearly-exclusively in Ashaya. She took to the streets as a cat, careful as she could be. Years of experience had taught her well. A goddess of peace and tranquility can sense a prelude to war. Personality In comparison to her twin, Valo, Myleia is more controlled, commonly more tranquil. She may appear to be light and easy, simple, but only when the mood strikes her and only when she deems it appropriate. Despite being the youngest of Umbre's children but for her brother, Myleia is known to attempt after all of them, in her own way, similarly to her sister Avyne (or perhaps to a mother bird). However, Myleia is also known to be very particular. She prefers to see things a certain way, and has been known to interfere in the affairs of the mortals to see things play out in the way she believes correct. She prefers control, and could be called perfectionistic, although this is tempered with the realism that comes of thousands of years of existence. To the mortals, those she protects in particular, she is seen as one of the more generous, good-willed deities, standing for peace and tranquility. While not commonly a leader, she has served as guide in the past, similarly to her twin. Of all the deities, she perhaps spends the most time among the mortals, and thus has a true understanding of them-with the help of her ability to sense auras. Like with her siblings, she has been known to play the roles of protector or defender, a prime example of this being her protection of her mortal stepmother, Teodora. She has a very clever mind, as well, as she spends much of her time "playing chess" with mortality; moving pieces as she believes they must be. It involves a great deal of strategy and logic, and Myleia has been known to previously come off as sounding somewhat cynical. Myleia commonly represents forgiveness, perhaps somewhat ironically as her will is quite strong. She is also the goddess of fortitude, after all, which suits her far better. She gives off a certain wild quality; perhaps from her wanderings. It is believed by many Ashayans that her sacred animal is a swan because, to them at least, she represents grace, freedom, and a wild spirit. Though she wanders with the mortals, she does not commonly speak to them as herself, rather than as one of their own. However, she is known to associate often with the high priestesses in her city of Mylesiá, as if they pay tribute to each other. She has great respect for any who have chosen a path such as them, and has been known to be quite protective of her acolytes. While she has an unfortunate tendency to work things similarly to moving pawns on a chessboard, Myleia does commonly mean the best for most all parties, in the end, though her loyalty remains first and foremost with her patronage, which she considers to be her duty. She is a symbol of grace, ability; she is not one to use fear as a weapon, it is not in her arsenal. She does, however, find amusement in testing mortals, tests of will, heart, and mind. Appearance As a goddess-particularly that of feminine beauty-Myleia may largely appear however she would like. Commonly, however, she will take on a guise not so different than the majority of her people. In this form, she stands at about 5'8, dark olive skin and a slim, powerful build. Like the Mori, and some of her chosen, such as Raeka, she also sometimes has a swan tattoo on the back of her right hand. Her common appearance also has long, sleek, layered black hair, dark, slanted, almond-shaped brown eyes, and Ashayan/Asian features. Myleia dresses rather casually most of the times; simple, generally light black or white dresses. When not seen by anyone, she prefers to be barefoot, but when among the mortals she'll wear flats or occasionally boots. More recently, she has taken to keeping a blade concealed somewhere within her simple clothing, as times have become more dangerous. This is quite helpful for any trouble she may have when she would rather not reveal herself. Myleia's black hair is on occasion ornamented with swan's feathers, and she has been known to wear silver rings and bracelets. As her sacred animal, a Swan, Myleia appears with pure white feathers-even more so than true swans-and a black bill. Perhaps purely for the sake of contrary, she has also been known to appear as a black cat with green or amber eyes. Whether this is meant as direct contrast to her usual animal, simply a goddess's amusement, or even her thinking of her brother is unknown. Whatever the reason, Myleia has more recently made a habit of padding the streets in feline form. Abilities Hydrokinesis As the goddess of water, Myleia has complete control over her element, on a vastly higher level than even her strongest chosen. Among her other abilities, Myleia can simply create water. She can create tsunamis, build solid constructs purely of water, and vaporize or freeze it at will. By extension, she may also exercise control over other liquids, though at nowhere near the strength as with her natural element. Atmokinesis (Limited) The goddess of water, Myleia may exercise some control of storms, although this power truly lies with her brother (though working together they may accomplish far more). It is not uncommon for someone who has incurred her wrath to be subject to a heavy downpour, though this is more likely in countries beyond her own, as heavy rains are considered a blessing in her own. However, as she is only the goddess of water, rather than light or wind, any storm she creates are purely rain (and to an extent wind), except for the occasional hurricane. She has also been known to cause ice rains. Avian Manipulation While she is the swan goddess, Myleia has and often exercises the ability to control birds. The has been seen surrounded by birds of all types, and they obey her requests without them being turned into orders. Auras An ability inherited from her father, Myleia possesses the ability to sense the auras of mortals, although it works particularly well with children. Ironically, she used this ability before stealing away Marilena, Umbre's own chosen, for a month in an attempt to protect her. Children Nearly all children flock to Myleia, as her aura gives off a beacon of sorts. Myleia is the goddess, protector, and defender of children, and each and every one has meaning to her. Instinctively, perhaps without even understanding, children trust her. This tends to change as they age, but some of the children she protects in particular have held loyalty to the goddess for their entire lives; many have gone on as her priestesses, and a smaller number have been chosen. While parents commonly warn their children to avoid strangers, nearly all on the Iridescent Continent know that, if their child is seen with a black-haired woman with swan's feathers in her hair, that they are as safe as they can possibly be-the exception to this often being Valoisa. It is suspected by some that Myleia is the goddess of children because she met and saved her first chosen, Honora, as a child. Shapeshifting As a goddess, she has the ability to change her form, whether it be human or animal. She is most seen either as a mortal, appearing similarly to many Ashayans, or as a pure white swan. Recently, she has also been known to show herself as a black cat. Beauty While Myleia is the goddess of feminine beauty, it is not an ability she uses often. It's the little things, such as changing her appearance slightly, or using it as a boon for some mortals. She is, after all, a shape shifter, and does not often feel the need to change beyond that, but there have been cases where the ability to alter the appearance of others ("glamour spells") has come in handy. Attributes Water, her element, is what Myleia is most known and recognized for. It is in respect to her that the Ashayans worship water, that they consider it their duty to protect it. They also have the continent's most powerful navy in her service. Swans, however, are Myleia's most recognizable symbol; her sacred animal as well as the symbol of Ashaya. However, she may exercise control of all birds. Willows and Water Lilies are known as her sacred plants, although she is also often associated with Poplar Trees. As the stories go, Myleia is the goddess of Cleansing because she is known to tangle with Fate, and weave it as she believes it should be, and Ice through her grief at the loss of Teodora to cold and frost. She is also named as the goddess of Paths for her wandering spirit, Riddles for how she is known to challenge the mortals (or occasionally other deities), and how complexly she sees things as they are or as they ought to be. In tales, she is known as the goddess of Children for her rescuing and raising of her first chosen Honora as her own child. She is also the goddess of Feminine Beauty (which she has deemed as the least important), for how she was seen by Întunecimean explorers before the founding of the countries. Relationships Known Chosen Honora Mori Honora Mori was the first of Myleia's chosen, earning the title at a mere age eight. She was the founder of Ashaya, in a time where Valo's first chosen, Ezekiel, was already ruler of Valoisa. She is considered to be Myleia's adoptive daughter, as she was personally raised by the goddess. Even after millennia, Myleia is known to look after Honora's bloodline, the Mori, whether they rule or not. Her chosen are most commonly Mori, though there have been the occasional exceptions, though none have served Myleia as avatars. Sora Kahaya Sora, living about three hundred years previously, was one of the lesser-known chosen, one of the few with no connection the Mori Bloodline. She was born in the Kiraya Tribe, eventually joining the Ashayan military as a Seahawk, the main navy division. She was killed at only age 28, in active duty. Raeka Amori Known Avatars Holy City The holy city of Myleia, Mylesiá, is perhaps the most well known of the holy cities, as well as the most well-known in Ashaya. It is also called The Garden City or Myleia's city, and is located in the farthest north-west corner of the country, not far from the Outlands. It is home to priestesses and worshippers of the goddess, and has been used in the past for the training of the Chosen. It was also where Teodora Dalca was given refuge by the goddess, after escaping from Umbre, thousands of years before. Divine Athame Myleia's divine athame was forged by the goddess herself thousands of years previously. She was the second to do so. In the past, it has been wielded by Ashayans, until it was decided this was far too much of a risk. Her athame, unlike the others', is a long, silver throwing knife, created to resemble a feather. A throwing knife, supposedly, because birds will fall as they fly; in the air. It is sheathed in black leather, etched with silver. It is infused with the ability to end her or give her ability over water. Myleia's athame is also indestructible by any known method, but, unlike her brother's, it has seen battle and drawn blood, which she regrets. It has a way of appearing before large parts of Ashaya's history, to someone the goddess may deem worthy. There are few, if any, who would recognize it for what it is. Trivia *Her face claim is Priyanka Chopra. *She could possibly be called OCD by mortals. *Celtic estimates that Myleia (and therefore, Valo) is between 2,500 and 3,500 years old. *Myleia is, on occasion, referred to as her father Umbre's favorite child. *Her sphere of control that she deems least important is Feminine Beauty. *The idea for Myleia's occasionally taking the form of a cat originally came from The Elemental Kingdoms, in which Adradia and Adoiri (the counterparts of Myleia and Valo respectively), had become cats to look after their chosen. Category:Deities Category:Ashayans Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters